Twisted Fate
by Miss Hairspray Queen
Summary: heero aimed his gun and starts to shoot at his target, missing his leg and arm by an inch, as he was about to shoot a third time, his target was out of reach.  Feeling empty, heero let himself fall to his knees  ive failed to protect you relena
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, i sadly do not own gundam wing and all its characters**

_**Twisted fates**_

_''why must people always fight, dont you understand that war isnt solving anyone's_

_problems? hunderds of women, childeren and brave man lost their lives in this war, and at what cost?''_

_I know that my ideals are naive, and that some people dont belief in peace,_

_I want to change that image, i say we can life in peace''_

_''but Madam Vice President Darlin how are you are going to do that?'' a man with grayish hair in a bussines suite said_

_my good sir, many people has lost their lives to achive peace, so i am going to make their last wish for peace come true, i want to help the orphan kids who lost their family in war,_

_this war has gone far enough!'' Relana said with a serious look_

_BAM!_

_there was a faint noise of a gun going off, my eyes starting to blurry_

_some one shouting my name, _

_Relena! Try to stay awake'' it was a young mans voice, with chocolate brown hair as far my blurry eyes could see_

_Relena! hold on!_

_Heero...?_

_Relena...!_

_..._

_RELENA!_

_A woman with half long honey blonde hair woke up horrified by the nightmare she just had, breathing heavingly._

_URG! That stupid dream again_

_why am i always having that dream? why are they calling my name?_

_URG! Again with the damn headache!_

_Standing up from her bed and trying to rub the headache away, relena walked to her laptop,_

_''Well, lets see if i got some mail''_

_''Loggin code name and password''_

_'' Code name - Falling star''_

_''Password - DHU98J_

_''Welcome Falling star'' _

_a womans computer voice greeted her_

_'Thank you, syber, check for mail''_

_''No email has been found''_

_''Then give me the updates on project Crystal' relena said_

_''Starting seach for updates project Crystal''_

_Exellent!'' said relena while she walks to the kitchin,_

_to grab some coffee, toast and some painkillers_

_''Searching for Update completed'' Syber anounced_

_''Did anything changed within the few hours?'' relena asked_

_''Target has been moved to another location, Eastwood street 134A Eastwood Hospital'' the laptop said_

_Hm, Looks like its show time'' relena said while grabbing her jacket en her gun and start to walk to the door._

_Falling star Logging off!'' relena command_

_''Confirmd, Syber shutting down''_

_Relena ran out the door to her garage, to find her black moterbike, putting her hair inside her helm,starting the ignition and roared off into the night_

_**Preventers HQ 1 AM**_

_Foot steps were heard in the long and empty hallways of the preventer building,_

_a young slender man with brown hair that coverd half of his face walked down the hall, his piercing green eyes looking for a shadow that belongs to a chestnut brown headed man with a braid that goes all the way to his waist._

_''Hey trowa'' Duo greeted with a smirk_

_''Duo'' trowa greeted with a nod_

_''So what have you been up too? '' Duo asked_

_''Paying heero a visit'' Trowa anwserd_

_''So hows the H-man doing'' Duo asked while he leans against the wall with his hands behind his head_

_''Oh you know, the same as ever'' anwserd Trowa_

_''Same old heero yuy'' Duo sign_

_'Althought he wont show it, the kidnapping of relena really got to him, i mean its has been over a year that relena was shot and kidnapped, he still blames himself for what happend that day._

_{ __**FLASH BACK **__}_

_holding the limp body of the vice president in his arms, heero spotted a suspeses looking shadow in the corner of his eyes, turning his head towards the balcony were the figure stood, turning his attention to relena, he desided to go after the guy who did this to relena._

_''Duo, look after relena, im going after the assassin!'' Heero commended_

_Carefully taking relena's limp body into his arms, Duo looked heero in the eyes and said, _

_I will take care of her''_

_with that Heero grabbed his gun and ran to the direction the assassin took off._

_''ALL OFFICERS,GUARD ALL THE EXITS, DONT LET ANYONE OUT!'' Heero yelled_

_Running as fast as he can, towards the balcony, he saw a drak shadow jumping over the roof, gripping the gun tighter he ran to the balkony edge, and saw the dark figure starting a motor engine and roar off as fast as he can, heero aimed his gun and starts to shoot at his target, missing his leg and arm by an inch, as he was about to shoot a third time, his target was out of reach._

_Feeling empty, heero let himself fall to his knees_

_'' ive failed...ive failed to protect you relena''_

_just as he was about to punch the stone wall with his fist, his cellphone rang._

_accepting the call,_

_'Yuy'' Heero said frustrated_

_''Heero... Duo said_

_''they have kidnapped Relena._

_**so what did you think about this fic? love it? hate it? please let me know, so i can continue or quite trying to be a writher :P but this is my first fic..EVER so please be nice ^_^ **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Twisted fates**_

_**So, i still dont own Gundam wing**_

_**this is in Relena's POV**_

A black Motercycle pulled off into a parking space a block away from the drivers destination, getting out of the seat, Relena pulled off her helm and let her hair fall back against her back, opening a secret space under her seat, she pulled out a cap with a brown ponytail attatched to it and a big black men's jacket, changing her jacket with the black one, she checked herself into a window of a closed shoe store next to her, Smirking to herself being satisfed with her bikerguy look, she put her gun into her waistband of her pants and covered it with her shirt.

Relena walked the cold empty streets towards her destination,keeping her attention around her, she feels as if she is being watched, pulling her cap closer to her face, she picked up her pace toward the eastwood hospital,rounding the corner,she noticed the front doors of the hospital being guard by two big guards with earpieces.

Relena walked toward the doors, while inspecting the guards with a quick glance,

_''Act like a guy and don't look suspices''_ her mind told her, greeting one of the with a nod, Relena walked throught the hospital doors.

''Did you know the president lies here in this hospital ?'' a older woman said to another woman.

''Yes, i heard he lies in room 245!'' the other woman responsed.

Shhh! dont say that out loud, someone may hear you'' the older woman said.

''Edna Sneijder sure is lucky to lay on the same floor as the president, the poor woman broke her leg'' the woman said.

Picking up on what the two ladies were talking about, Relena walked over to the infomation desk.

''Hello, welcome to the eastwood hospital, may i help you?'' a nurse behind the desk asked.

''Yea, Im here to visit Edna Sneijer'' Relena lied with her best impression of a man's voice.

''Are you a relative of ?'' the nurse asked

''Yes, Im her son'' Relena lied again

''I was tolded her son is in new york for some bussiness'' the nurse eyed Relena suspices.

''Yea well, after i heard what happend to my mother, i took the first plane back'' Relena said with a little annoying tone_. stop wasting my time with this nonsense and give me the room number, i've got some bussiness to take care off._

_''_All right, your mother lies in room 242 on the first floor, seconde hall on the right'' the nurse said with a small smile on her face.

''Thanks'' Relena said as she started to walk to the elevator, Pushing the button too the first floor.

arriving at the first floor, Relena stepped out of the elevator and looked around and started to look for a men's restroom. after a few minutes of searching, she found what she was looking for.

Walking into the men's restroom, Relena looked around for any sign of life,

having found no obstacles, Relena walked into a stall and locked herself up,

_Okay, First, plant the bomb in the restroom for distraction of the bodyguards guarding room 245._

_Seconde, get to the targets room, and eliminate the target, then get the hell out of here!_

_All right, lets roll._

Smirking at her plan, she pulled a small bomb out of her jacket, Relena placed it on the wall of the stall she's in, setting the timer of the bomb to 3 minutes, Relena unlocked the door and started to walk out of the restroom.

Turning the opposit way of the way she came, as she round a corner, she could see two bodyguards standing by room 245.

Relena was about to enter the room of Edna Sneijder, there was a loud explosion and the ground began to shake, the two bodyguards began to make their over to the explosion.

Making sure the boduguards were gone, Relena made her way over to room 245, stepping inside the room, Relena grabbed her gun and aimed her gun at the person on the hospital bed.

'' Hello, Mister President Miller''

Relena said with a sadistic smile on her face.

Wh-Who a-are you? President Miller said

''That is some information you dont need to know, but since you are the president and this is your last night on earth, I'll tell you my name'' Relena said with a cold voice.

''My name is Falling star'' Relena told while she moved closer to the bed

''Please mister, i will give anything you ask, but please dont kill me'' the President begged

''Im affraid that wont be enough, since i got orders to kill you'' Relena said.

And with that, Relena grabbed a pillow, pushed into the Presidents face and shot him in the head.

Putting her gun back into her waistband, she hurried out of the room, hearing the bodyguards make their way back, Relena hurried down the opposit way of the hall, _I need to search for a way out, the explosion would have caused an evacuation, so i can't take the elevator, it would take to much time, better take the stairs._

Running towards stairs, she noticed other people are making their way down stairs too, but she didn't mind_,with this many people,the change of being suspected is a small change, lucky for me, now i can go unnoticed. _Relena thought while she made her way down to the lobby.

In the lobby was a large group of patients on hospital beds, childeren with blankets over their shoulders that didnt know what was going on, Doctors and nurses running around to help people evacuate, or calming a group of older woman

down. Relena made her way throught the crowed of people to the front doors and her way outside, hearing police sirens in the distant coming closer, Relena run as fast as she could to her motorcycle, removing her ponytail cape and putting on her helmit, getting on the seat, Relena started the ignition and drove off in a fast speed, rounding a corner with speed, she heard a car coming at fast speed behind her, twisting the handle for more gas, the motorcycle shot forward, creating a distants between her motorcycle and the car, a gun was going off, the car driver opend fire, missing her tire and leg just by an inch, Relena skillfully dodged the bullets until she was hit in her arm,_Shit! that hurts like hell! I will make him pay for this! _ Relena thought angry,while speeding up more,putting more distants between the car and her, rounding sharp corner, she put on full speed for a few secondes and than suddely she hold on her brakes and at the same time turned her motorcycle around to face the car that rounded the corner at high speed, she also put on full speed and drove directly to the car before her, the distant became smaller and smaller as they drove directly towards each other, Relena feels her blood run faster and faster, as the space between them is closing in fast, the car steer to the left so fast that the car flipped to its side and slides along the road to a halt.

Relena smirked as she still drove straight ahead,_That will show the bastard!_ Relena thought as she drove to her hide out.

_**Another chapter done, Please tell me what you think of relena's charater in this storie. i hope you liked this chapter and please stay tuned for updates**_

_**Love ~ Hairspray**_

_**/\_/\**_

_**(^-^ = ) **_


End file.
